britishcomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sláine MacRoth/Gallery
Slaineangiekincaid.jpg|''Sláine's first appearance was on the cover of'' 2000 AD prog 330, by Angie Kincaid Nineteen-year-old Sláine.jpg|''Nineteen-year-old Sláine in'' [[2000 AD Vol 1 331|2000 AD prog 331]], by Massimo Belardinelli Sláine 3.png|''Sláine's first great battle on the cover of'' [[2000 AD Vol 1 332|2000 AD prog 332]], by Massimo Belardinelli Sláine.png|''Sláine in'' [[2000 AD Vol 1 332|2000 AD prog 332]], by Massimo Belardinelli Sláine 2.png|''Warped Sláine in'' [[2000 AD Vol 1 332|2000 AD prog 332]], by Massimo Belardinelli Sláine Broch Demon.png|''Sláine vs the Broch Demon in'' [[2000 AD Vol 1 333|2000 AD prog 333]], by Massimo Belardinelli Sláine Broch Demon 2.png|''On the cover of'' [[2000 AD Vol 1 334|2000 AD prog 334]], by Massimo Belardinelli Roth Bellyshaker.jpg|''Sláine's father, Roth Bellyshaker, in'' [[2000 AD Vol 1 339|2000 AD prog 339]], by Massimo Belardinelli Sláine sees Macha die.jpg|''Sláine sees Macha die in'' [[2000 AD Vol 1 339|2000 AD prog 339]], by Massimo Belardinelli Sláine 4.png|''Warped Sláine in'' [[2000 AD Vol 1 341|2000 AD prog 341]], by Massimo Belardinelli Sláine 5.png|''Warped Sláine in'' [[2000 AD Vol 1 341|2000 AD prog 341]], by Massimo Belardinelli Sláine after a warp-spasm.jpg|''Sláine after a warp-spasm in'' 2000 AD prog 354, by Mike McMahon Sláine 6.png|''Sláine with his axe Brainbiter'' 2000 AD prog 357 cover.jpg|''The cover of'' 2000 AD prog 357, by Cam Kennedy Sláine Ukko.png|''Ukko tries to dissuade Sláine from acting rashly, by Massimo Belardinelli'' Sláine 7.png|''Sláine in'' 2000 AD'' prog 362, by Massimo Belardinelli'' Angry Sláine.jpg|''Angry Sláine in'' 2000 AD prog 362, by Massimo Belardinelli Sláine relaxes after a hard day farming dragons.jpg|''Sláine relaxes after a hard day farming dragons, from'' 2000 AD prog 363, by Massimo Belardinelli Sláine El Women.png|''Sláine vs El Women on the cover of'' 2000 AD prog 420, by Glenn Fabry Gressil 3.png|''Sláine fights Gressil'' Gressil 4.png|''Gressil refuses to die'' Wounded Sláine.jpg|''Wounded Sláine in'' 2000 AD prog 426, by David Pugh Sláine 11.png|''Sláine and his sword Bloodprow'' Sláine Nest.png|''Sláine creates a poem in'' 2000 AD prog 448, by Glenn Fabry Sláine confronts an enemy.jpg|''Sláine confronts an enemy in'' 2000 AD prog 449, by David Pugh Sláine 8.png|''Star pin-up in'' 2000 AD prog 456, by M. K. Dunn Sláine Minotaur.png|''Sláine versus The Taurus Minotaur'' Bullpoo.png|''Sláine is tasked with the best job ever'' Glenn Fabry's art from prog 500.jpg|''Sláine MacRoth by Glenn Fabry, from'' 2000 AD prog 500 2000 AD prog 518 cover.jpg|''The cover of'' 2000 AD prog 518, by Glenn Fabry 2000 AD prog 582 cover.jpg|''The cover of'' 2000 AD prog 582, by Glenn Fabry 2000 AD prog 626 cover.jpg|''The cover of'' 2000 AD prog 626, by Simon Bisley Land of the Young.jpg|''Land of the Young in Sláine's time, from'' 2000 AD prog 626, by Simon Bisley Slaine.jpg|''Sláine on the cover of'' 2000 AD prog 958, by Clint Langley David Bircham.jpg|''Sláine and Niamh in'' 2000 AD prog 1194, by David Bircham Star scan by Ben Willsher.jpg|''Star scan by Ben Willsher'' 2000 AD prog 1924 cover.jpg|''The cover of'' 2000 AD prog 1924, by Brian Bolland Sláine by Simon Davis.jpg|''Sláine by Simon Davis'' 2000 AD prog 1930 cover.jpg|''The cover of'' 2000 AD prog 1930, by Simon Davis 2000_AD_prog_2050_cover.jpg|''The cover of'' 2000 AD prog 2050, by Simon Davis 2000 AD prog 2060 cover.jpg|''The cover of'' 2000 AD prog 2060, by Simon Davis Sláine Diluvials.png|''Diluvials fight Sláine'' Sláine Diluvials 2.png|''Ukko, Sláine and Nest surrounded by Diluvials'' Sláine 9.png|''Warped Sláine at the battle of Clon-Taff'' Sláine 10.png|''Sláine and his goddess'' Sláine Orgots.png|''Sláine slaughters some Orgots'' Sláine and Oeahoo.png|''Sláine prepares to kill Oeahoo'' Sláine and Nest.png|''Sláine denies Nest a bed'' Sláine 12.png|''It's the mystical sign of the druids, honest!'' Sláine 15.png|''Boasting of his prowess'' Nestkiss.png|''Nest and Sláine embrace as Ukko looks on in disgust'' Sláine Niamh.png|''Niamh and Sláine are reunited'' Sláine 16.png Sláine 17.png|''Sláine making merry with his friends'' Sláine Gerg.png|''Sláine and Gerg Three Fingers'' Sláine 18.png|''Sláine is taken by surprise'' Sláine 19.png|''Vivat rex'' Sláine 20.png Sláine 21.png Sláine 22.png Sláine 23.png Sláine 24.png|''Sláine and Fear'' Sláine 25.png Sláine 26.png|''Sláine by Clint Langley'' Category:Gallery Category:2000 AD